rigby: amor sin gafas
by karla flama rose
Summary: después de que mordecai y rigby rompieran una ventana van ala cafetería por ayuda, eileen tropieza y cuando rigby vio sus ojos quedo hipnotizado y le gustaron, poco a poco rigby se enamorara de ella, pasen y leanlo mejor *contiene morderet y rigleen en especial )
1. la ventana rota

Rigby: amor sin gafas

Hola este es mi segundo fanfic espero que les guste, es rigleen y morderet, han ubido pocos fanfics rigleen y decidi hacer uno, bien empezamos:

Mordecai y rigby jugaban video juegos, mientras apostaban—

Mordeca: boom, (mirando a rigby con cara de victoria) vencido de nuevo mapache

Rigby: como sea, de todos modos tenemos el dia libre

Mordecai: hmm hmm, aunque pase un mes siempre te voy a ganar

Rigby: ¡que?, claro que no, te apuesto 15 dolares al que yo gano

Mordecai: si como a ya ja

Rigby: a ya ja que? (enojado)

Mordecai: significa que no te creo

Rigby: ya veras que yo ganare, empezemos

Mordecai: bien

Después de un rato, ganá mordecai

Mordecai: ¡ohhhhhhhhhhhh, pagame

Rigby: argggh bien (le da 15 dolares)

Mordecai: hmmm hmmm, bueno ahora juguemos otro juego, que tal call of duty

Rigby: por supuesto que no, jugaremos kart racing

Mordecai: piedra, papel o tigera para ver que se juega

Gana mordecai

Mordecai: hmmm hmmm

Rigby: arghhhh, bien pero yo tomo el jugador uno

Mordecai: no, yo tendre el jugador uno

Rigby: (empezando a pelear por el control) yo primero

Mordecai: (también sujetando el control) no, yo prime…

Al fin y acabo mordecai le dio un tiron fuerte al control lanzándolo por los aire, chocando y rompiendo la ventana y dándole un golpe a carrito de golf, rigby y mordecai estaban shockeados, benson los matara

Mordecai: ya valio, y ahora que hacemos

Rigby: nose, pegarlo?

Mordecai: rigby son demasiados trozos, como lo vamos a pegar?

Rigby: pues ovio que con pegamento (se rie)

*Mordecai golpea en el brazo a rigby*

Rigby: aaau

Mordecai: rigby esto es serio además tu tienes la culpa

Rigby: que?, yo no tengo culpa de nada, pues tu aventaste el control

Mordecai: pues eso no importa, como reemplazaremos ese vidrio y distraeremos de benson?

Rigby: yo se como, espera (sube a su cuarto y toma un dibujo de mordecai mal hecho y baja) boom (mostrándosela a mordecai q lo hiso enojar) con esto benson no se dara cuenta

Mordecai: que? No rigby ese dibujo, ni loco lo pongas

Rigby: tranquilo solo será un rato (la pone justo en el hueco de la ventana) listo

Mordecai: bien vamos a una ferretería

Los chicos fueron a las ferreterías cercanas, pero no hallaron nada, luego fueron ala cafetería donde estaban margarita y eileen *margarita los atiende*

Margarita: hola chicos que quieren ordenar?

Mordecai: 2 cafes margarita (desepcionado)

Margarita: chicos que les pasa?

Rigby: no encontramos vidrios y benson nos matara

Margarita: oh, ya les traigos sus cafes esperen (se va)

Mordecai: (inhalando y exhalando) hoy es el dia

Rigby: eh? De que amigo

Mordecai: hoy invitare a margarita a salir, (esto lo dice con mas fuerza y serio a rigby ) y soloooos

Rigby: bien, suerte y no lo eches a perder como siempre

Mordecai: oye yo por lo menos tengo el valor no como tú que no le das ni un poco de aprecio a eileen

Rigby: el problema de ella son sus horribles gafas

Mordecai: si pero eres cobarde, tu no tendrías el valor para in…. (ve que vienen las chicas) hay vienen

*los dos se ponen como si no hubiese esa charla*

Margarita: bien aquí están sus cafes tomen

Mordecai: gracias margarita, ehm oye podemos hablar a solas

Margarita: bueno si, eileen quédate aquí (va con mordecai a una mesa mas alejada de alli)

Eileen: no hay problema, (mira a rigby) y rigby, ehm, escuche que tuvieron unos problemas con los vidrios del parque

Rigby: si y benson nos matara si no los arreglamos

Eileen: yo tengo unos en mi casa

Rigby: *sorprendido* enserio, entonces vamos

Eileen: si, solo traeré mis cosas, ya acabo mi turno

Rigby: bien

Eileen: si ya vengo(corre camino y se tropieza) ahh

Rigby: eileen (va donde ella a ayudarle y queda impactado de lo que ve )

Eileen: *sin gafas* oh no, mis gafas

Rigby estaba como tonto al ver la tal belleza de sus ojos, una que nunca antes había visto, rigby deseaba que ella jamás se ponga sus gafas para ver sus hermosos ojos, el la veía mucho mas linda y le parecía sexy sin sus gafas

Eileen: rigby, rigby, RIGBY

Rigby: (salió del shock y le contesto) uhm que

Eileen: me pasas mis gafas por favor

Rigby: bien, aguarda *rigby no queria dárselas pero era su única opción*(toma las gafas con cara de decepción) aquí tienes

Eileen: gracias rigby *se las pone y se levanta* listo, hoy si, solo traeré mis llaves *se va*

Rigby: Pensando +que me pasa, admito que se veía sexy sin gafas pero no puede ser de que…. No imposible, uno no logra enamorarse en un dia… o si+ *nervioso*

Mientras con mordecai y margarita;-_

Mordecai: margarita yo, ehm que quería decirte de de si quieres salir hoy con mi. . migo?

Margarita: con gusto pero será otro dia, ire a visitar a mi padre y regresare hasta el domingo en la mañana

Mordecai: oh, no… hay problema margarita descuida

Margarita: pero el domingo en la noche te prometo que si ire contigo a una cita

Mordecai: *con una sonrisa en su rostro* bien, entonces será el domingo

-regresan y ven a rigby frustrado y extraño-

Mordecai: rigby que te pasa

Rigby: +saliendo del pensamiento+ ¡que? Nada nada

Margarita: encerio estas muy extraño

Rigby: si estoy bien, oye mordecai estamos salvados

Mordecai: eh? Porque?

Rigby: porque eileen tiene el vidrio q necesitamos *feliz*

Mordecai: encerio, que genial *canción: ESTAMOS SALVADOS, ESTAMOS SALVADOS

Llega eileen,: listo vámonos

Todos menos eileen y margarita: de acuerdo

Margarita: yo no podre ir, aun no acaba mi turno

Eileen: descuida margarita, podemos ir caminando, *salen*

Margarita: adiós

En el camino todos iban en sus cosas, mordecai feliz por que tendría una cita el domingo con margarita, eileen por ayudarle y estar cerca de rigby y…. rigby, estaba confundido, ya ni sabia sus sentimientos hasta que se tropieza con una roca

Rigby: ahh, maldi*a roca

Mordecai: *lo ayuda* fijate por donde vas rigby

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a casa de eileen, era una casa muy grande, con sillones suaves (rigby se acuesta en un sillon) t.v plasma, buena cocina y recetas, cama grande, etc…

Rigby: wow, tu casa es genial

Mordecai: es increíble

Eileen: gracias, y cual es la altura de su ventana

Mordecai: es de 32X16

Eileen: ya se los traigo *se va a buscar el vidrio

Mordecai: mapache, si te casaras con ella tendrías estos lujos , pero como no te gusta nada de ella te será imposible

Rigby: cállate, además yo no he dicho que es fea, dije horribles gafas

Mordecai: ay aja, no te gusta nada, ni sus ojos por esas a las que llamas horribles gafas

Rigby: sus ojos son lindos pero…..*se da cuenta de lo que dijo* espera no

Mordecai: ajaja, ya te declaraste

Rigby: cállate

_llega eileen_

Eileen: no es asi? (le muestra el espejo)

Mordecai: si es ese, gracias eileen y sabes, rigby dijo algo interesante

Rigby: cállate

Eileen: el que

Mordecai: el dijo que…

(rigby se le lanza encima a mordecai para que no dijera nada, mordecai termina estrellándose en la pared)

Rigby: NOO, LO DIGAS

Mordecai: bien no lo dire

Eileen: pss yo quería saber

Rigby: bueno ya nos vamos adiós eileen

Mordecai: gracias por el vidrio de la ventana

Eileen: no hay de que *se quita sus gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que traia, rigby miraba los ojos sin gafas de eileen y rigby da una sonrisa, mordecai atrás con una risa picara y le dice – uy, se nota q te gusta (en voz baja), rigby se sorprendió y se enojo con mordecai*

Luego de irse llegaron al parque, al entrar los esperaba benson con furia, los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

Benson: (gritando) QUE LE HICIERON A LA VENTANA

Mordecai: lo sentimos fue un accidente

Rigby: si benon, no nos mates

Benson: o arreglan la ventana, o ESTAN DESPEDIDOS *se va*

Mordecai: que mal, rápido hay que poner el vidrio

Rigby: pero como, si ni podemos

?: sabes quien mas no puede arreglar la ventana, mi mamí

Mordecai: Musculoso ya deja de molestar

Rigby: si musculoso nos estorbas

Musculoso: y eso que nenitas lo único que encontré es un dibujo horrible y decidi romperlo

Mo y Ri: que? *sorprendidos y molestos*

Musculoso: esto ya me aburrió, adiós señoras (se va)

Mordecai: musculoso si es un problema

Rigby: si, oye pidámosle ayuda a skips

Mordecai: buena idea

Bien aquí termina este capitulo, dejen sus reviews y espero que les haiga gustado,

+avances: rigby sueña tener una cita con eileen en un baile y cena, ella esta sin anteojos, en ese sueño rigby llega a enamorarse mas de ella, no se lo pierdan+ Gracias y hurra el rigleen : ) :D


	2. el sueño

Hola llevo tiempo sin escribir y me gustaron sus reviews y apollo y decidi seguir, aquí vamos:

Mordecai y rigby fueron a donde skips

Mordecai: hola skips…queríamos preguntar si nos ayudas a

Skips: adivino, a arreglar una ventana rota

Rigby: como sabias?

Skips: musculoso dijo lo que paso y mostro un horrible dibujo

Mordecai y rigby no estaban felices por lo que hiso ese panzón verde

Mordecai: y nos ayudas?

Skips: seguro solo traeré mis herramientas

Camin… perdón saltando saltitos como siempre trae la herramientas, y se van arriba a ver el problema, mordecai y rigby tuvieron el vidrio mientras skips lo pegaba con clavos,tornillos y otras herramientas, al terminar mordo y rig agradecieron a skips, luego subieron para ir a dormir

Mordecai: buenas noches mapache

Rigby: buenas noches mordecai

Rigby soñaba un sueño raro para el, estaba en la cafetería sentado en una mesa, luego llega eileen si gafas dejando a rigby tonto y shokeado

Eileen: hola rigby que deseas

le da un curioso menú con portada de café y corazones, los platos decían

-beso= gratis

-abrazo= pararse

-cita= invitar ala camarera

A rigby le parecían tontos estos menus pero en cita pensó invitarla a salir,respirando le dijo

Rigby: eileen, quero una cita, es decir puedes salir en una cita conmigo en la noche?

Eileen: sii! Digo seguro, me pasas a traer

Rigby: si alas 6:00 PM

Eilen: de acuerdo te veo mas tarde

Luego rigby pensando: ooooooh yo pude salir primero en una cita a solas con eileen y lo mejor, dejo sus anteojos, geni…. El estaba en ese instante con un esmoquin negro afuera de casa de eileen, -que raro- se preguntaba, toca la puerta y al abrir estaba eileen con un vestido largo color morado, sin mangas, su cabello liso total con una diadema negra, rigby quedo abobado al verla

Eileen: te gusta

Rigby: *reaccionando* si te ves hermosa *este comentario de rigby causa sonrojo en el rostro de eileen*

Eileen: gracias, vámonos *sierra la puerta con llave y se van*

Mientras caminan

Eileen: y… adonde iremos?

Rigby: nose, que te parece ir a un restaurante

Eileen: bien vamos a uno muy elegante

Rigby: que?! No?! La ultima vez sufri allí ayudando a musculoso

Eileen: oh, bien caminemos y se nos ocurrirá algo

Caminaron los dos buscando y vieron una discoteca, los dos querían entrar pero…

Guardia: no pueden pasar si no están en la lista

Rigby: oh que, no finjas

Guardia: que no están en la lista vez *le muestra la lista, habían pocas personas*

Eileen: tranquilo rigby *luego mira al supervisor o guardia* no se preocupe ya nos íbamos*se alejan*

Rigby: oye no tenemos que rendirnos asi

Eileen: tranquilo, mira arriba

Rigby: ah? *mira y vio una ventana rota que estaba en el techo* pero no tenemos cuer… *ve que en sus manos tiene una cuerda* wow raro

Eileen: bien, vamos

Los 2 suben arriba, luegon lanzan la cuerda, habían muchas personas abajo, por suerte no los vieron, al alejarse de la cuerda, rigby ve los bocadillos

Rigby: uuu que bien *cuando rigby los come no les sentía sabor*

Eileen: están deliciosos

Rigby: pues yo no les siento nada de na

Eileen: jeje podemos ir a bailar

Rigby: si, a bailar

Eileen y rigby empiezan a bailar, pop luego suena una canción lenta

Eileen: esa canción me gusta *se hacerca a rigby y bailan juntos*

El baile se puso tranquilo, lo malo que para colmo el guardia los ve, se enoja con ellos y los hecha, a rigby a lanzada y eileen a empujones

Rigby: ahora ya no podemos entrar

Eileen: sigamos caminando ese lugar no vale la pena

Los 2 se van de ese lugar (usare punto de vista a rigby)

Rigby pov:

Nose como al caminar llegamos al parque de inmediato, yo y eileen nos sentamos en bancas, no había nadie alrededor solo la luna y estrellas y luces del parque, yo y eileen hablamos, al ver que eran las 11:30 me dije que llevo llevar a eileen a casa, no dige nada hasta que vio la hora de su teléfono

Normal pov:

Eileen: hay no, ya es tarde, me tengo que ir *se levanta del banco pero rigby la detiene*

Rigby: espera un momento mas *nervioso*

Eileen: bien, que pasa rigby?

Rigby: *asustado por que quería darle un beso pero seria difícil, respiro hondo * eileen *la abrazo*

Rigby y eileen se separan de abrazo pero no de manos, se empiezan a acercar sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse hasta que… suena una alarma y eileen desaparece, rigby se sorprende, nervioso empieza a buscarla y no la encuentra luego rigby grita: -¡noooooooooo! Luego le cae agua de guacalada a rigby, haciendo que despierte asustado y nervioso, vio a mordecai enojado

Mordecai: rigby *agarrando el huacal con el que le lanzo agua a rigby* levántate si no trabajamos benson nos despedirá

Rigby: pero no era necesario que me lanzaras agua

Mordecai: era por que no despertabas y estabas nervioso y raro, y tambi….(se escucha un grito de furia)

¿?: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh

Mordecai: creo que es benson

Rigby: y ahora que hicimos

Los dos salen y ven a benson furioso viendo el carrito de golf con un golpe hundido , nada bueno

Mordecai: hoy si… estamos muertos

Bueno, aquí termina este capitulo, les digo un secreto, se oyo una alarma porque eileen estaba soñando lo mismo, es decir, rigby y eileen compartían sueño, por eso eileen desapareció, espero con ansias sus reviews o comentarios gracias por leer

Avance: en la cafetería eileen les menciona el sueño a rigby y a mordecai para desahogarse, rigby se pone nervioso y se va con mordecai con excusas

Bueno si tienen dudas yo las respondo, adiós hasta el otro capitulo


End file.
